


Like a Summon

by Roxicodone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxicodone/pseuds/Roxicodone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie was going to find out what the fuss was all about. There had to be a reason Aerith and Tifa always watched Cloud, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Summon

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a 2014 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle request.
> 
> FFVII OGC: Cloud/Yuffie  
> Prompt: temerity
> 
> Probably not what the prompter wanted but it's what came about.

Yuffie didn't get it.

The guy had big, gold spines sticking out of his head and called it hair, was as pale as milk even though they spent 99.998% of their time walking around under the sun, and, yeah, ok, he could fight all right but he was no Great Ninja Yuffie!

And still, every time she turned around either Aerith was flipping her sandy-hair and giggling at him or Tifa was watching him furtively beneath her too long lashes.

So when he started another one of his endless monologues and Aerith fluttered all pink and girly around him and Tifa just looked on quietly, Yuffie walked right over and planted a kiss on Cloud's mouth.

At least it shut him up. It shut everyone up, actually.

When she pulled back a second later, it was to find Cloud's eyes full of incredulity--an exact mirror of her own expression, she was sure; the way the other two girls had been looking at him, Cloud's kiss should have _floored_ her.

Not even close.

"Blech," she told him and pushed away. She settled down between Aerith and Tifa on the grass and shared bluntly, "You would think a guy would know what to do when a girl kisses him. I've had a better time kissing my Shurikens."

Aerith stared at her, jaw unhinged.

Tifa blinked, then a smile shone shyly and ruby eyes flickered toward a still speechless Cloud. "He likes it better when he's doing the kissing, that's all," she shared softly. "And when that happens, it's like kissing a Summon Materia. You can appreciate Materia, can't you, Yuffie?"

Kissing Cloud could never, ever in her book be compared to Materia! But as she watched Cloud stare unblinkingly at Tifa, she wondered if maybe in their books, it was more.

Still, she didn't get it.


End file.
